The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning
by LilKasanaRhohan
Summary: John brings a six year old vampire to the motel. Dean is just ten and Sam is six, will Dean, Sam and the vampire girl get along? Or will John's longing to have a daughter be torn apart? John, Dean and Sam are in for the ride of their lives.
1. I Hold Secrets Flame

John walked slowly towards the motel, he had just returned from a hunt. But he wasn't alone, a small girl, no older then six was curled up in his arms. John let out a silent sigh; _I hope she survives, because I killed her family and she has no one else. _John merely held her close to his warm chest, stopping as he laid the girl on a brick wall.

He pulled off his shirt and jacket, wrapping them around the girl before he ran. John just kept running towards the motel room, he unlocked the door with his key. He wore just jeans and his undershirt, as he was now soaking wet from the rain. John had never felt compassion when he was hunting; he was always exhausted after a hunt. He would just curl up asleep on the couch, holding his boys protectively near him.

John laid the small girl on the couch, he spoke sternly; "Dean, keep an eye on her."  
John went to get a hot water bottle and a cup of hot milk, John had shot dead the girls family; though it wasn't her real family. John always felt ashamed of himself after hunts, especially if he lost. But he had managed to save someone, and that made the old marine feel good.

Dean nodded, he was ten now and Sammy was six. Dean just yawned, looking at the girl curled up in the shirt and jacket. He poked her lightly in the stomach.

"Sammy, wake up."

He tilted his head as he poked the girl once more.

"Dad is she de…agh!"  
He let out a cry of pain. He looked down to see his fingers in the girl's mouth.

"It bit me!"  
He clenched a fist but released his clenched fist, knowing if he hurt the girl then he would be hurt.

The girl giggled, she released Dean's finger. She'd left bite marks though as the girl crawled towards the kitchen. She merely stood, wandering into the kitchen as she looked around. She had blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. She smelt the familiar smell of milk, giggling slightly as she raised her arms up above her head. She wanted to be picked up, but she didn't think she would be.

"Hi…"  
He smiled, stretching his arms up above his head as well. He showed off a toothy grin, Sam had lost one of his front teeth. The young male didn't realise the girl had two rows of teeth. As far as he was aware, she looked very normal to him. Sam smiled brightly at her before he gently stroked her nose.

John lifted an eyebrow at the two children and laughed, he handed Charlie her cup of warm milk. John picked Sam and Charlie up by the waists; John had named the girl 'Charlie' as she hadn't told him her name.

"So what's your name? Or do you like being called Charlie?"

'Charlie' let out a yawn, sculling down her cup of milk and throwing the cup into the sink. She wrapped her small arms around John's muscular left arm and began lightly biting him. She didn't bite him hard, she bit him as lightly as possible. She just looked up at John, letting out a yawn.  
"My name...Bella."

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter One. Rate & Review please!


	2. Devoured In Its Pain

John was asleep on the couch. Sam, Dean and Bella were asleep on the bed. Bella's second set of teeth had descended, she had bitten into the mattress as she stirred. She lifted her head, gagging slightly as she spat out foam. Letting out a 'yucky!' before Bella wandered slowly towards the couch. She approached John, tilting her head up at him. Bella struggled to climb up onto the couch, so she grabbed two large books and dragged them to the couch. She put them on top of each other and climbed up onto the couch.

John stirred, feeling the couch cushions sink barely. Stretching his arm out, he felt his hand touch something soft. He used two fingers to make sure it was human as he realised it was a nose. John yawned, sitting up before he looked at the clock and groaned.  
"It's only two in the morning Bella...What are you doing awake?"  
He picked her up by the waist, John held her close and smiled.  
"Go to sleep Bella."  
John laid back down on the couch, he just held her close to his warm chest before he closed his eyes. _Go to sleep little one, please?_. He just laid there, hoping Bella would go to sleep, but she didn't. He could feel her squirm and struggle, John merely sighed and sat up. Placing her on the floor, he looked at her; wondering what she wanted.

Bella's heightened senses had picked up sirens, which had caused her to become agitated.  
"Can we leave?"  
Bella heard the sirens get closer to the motel, jumping up and down.  
"Leave! Now! Please!"  
She spoke strongly, she ran into the bedroom and jumped up and down on the bed. Hoping to wake Sam and Dean up, Bella poked Sam and Dean hard in the stomachs.  
"Wake up! We're leaving!"

Sam and Dean groaned, "Wha?" they spoke incoherently. Both boys just crawled out of bed, grabbing their small bags.  
"Dad, what's she talking about?"

John looked at Bella as he heard the sirens, he lifted an eyebrow_; how did she hear the sirens before I did_?. He nodded once, packing up his things.  
"Cops are coming Dean. We're leaving now."  
He left the room to go check out, dumping the key with the woman. He returned to the impala, finding Bella, Sam and Dean curled up asleep on the backseat. He rolled his eyes as the marine sat in the front seat, putting the keys in the ignition. John dumped the bags on the front passengar seat before he drove off towards the Singer Scrapyard. John knew Bobby could perceive Bella as a threat, so he would leave out the major details.

Bella had woken, letting out a slight cry as she struggled behind the seatbelt. It was at least midday now, Sam and Dean were awake and Bella had only just woken. She smelt a familar scent, murmuring something. She undid her seatbelt, climbing out of the car as she crawled past Rumsfeld.

John, Sam and Dean sat within Bobby's house, upon hearing Rumsfeld bark; John laughed.  
"She's awake."  
John looked at Bobby, _Thanks Bobby..._ He just sat there, a mug of black coffee in hand as he took a sip.

Sam smiled up at John and Bobby as he yawned, sitting there with a cup of water.  
"Does Uncle Bobby know about Bella?"

Dean nodded slightly, he hoped Bobby knew **everything** about Bella, or Dean would tell Bobby himself; and he knew John would not be happy if Bobby found out Bella was a vampire.

Bella giggled, her second set of teeth had descended as she let out a whine and looked up at John. She wanted to hunt, Bella was hungry for blood, but she never drank human blood. Only animal blood, and she knew John would keep it that way.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter Two! Keep an eye out for Chapter Three :)


	3. I Never Promised

She spun around constantly, blowing raspberries; acting as if she was an aeroplane. Bella giggled and wandered around the kitchen, cringing when she felt herself trip and hit the back left leg of Bobby's chair with her ribs. Bella let out a slight cry of pain but kept silent, rubbing the epicentre of her pain.

John lifted an eyebrow, extending his hand for her to take. He looked at Bobby and sighed, _I know I should tell Bobby; but what will he say? _John just sat there, coffee cup in hand.  
"Bobby...I have something to tell you."

Bobby looked at John then glanced down at Bella. _That girl is a vampire, I saw her teeth._ Bobby glanced at Sam and Dean, letting out a sigh as he drank from his glass of bourbon.  
"Boys, go play with Rumsfeld; me and your father need to talk."

Sam and Dean nodded only once and headed outside, throwing a tennis ball; Rumsfeld fetched the ball and brought it back. Sam and Dean repeated the process, each time patting Rumsfeld on a job well done. They silently sneaked up to the door, pressing one their ears against the door.  
"What are they saying Dean?"  
"Shut up Sammy, I'm trying to listen."

John sat there, having picked up Bella; he sat her on his left knee.  
"Bobby…Bella is a vampire."  
"I already know, I saw her second row, what the hell were you thinking?"  
"She's a child Bobby, and the boys seem to like her, I killed the entire clan except her, I thought she had been captured."  
"You just thought she had been captured?! You should have left her there."

Bobby and John argued relentlessly for at least another ten minutes, their voices slowly rising in anger. Bobby sighed and slumped back down on the seat, _I concede that John does have a point; the girl bites him yet refuses to bite hard enough to draw blood._

John looked at Bella, realising she had bitten his finger again. He rolled his eyes, gently opening her mouth and pulling out his finger. He held his keys in front of her, a small grey Zippo hung off the key ring.

Bella snatched the keys, beginning to bite constantly into the metal. She let out a whine, spitting out saliva onto John's shirt due to the metallic taste in her mouth. She tossed his keys on the table, looking at Bobby as she giggled.  
"He looks nice."

Sam and Dean were sent falling to the ground as Rumsfeld rammed the door open. Sam and Dean winced, standing as they gulped.  
"Bella's a vampire?!"

Both boys looked in shock at their father; Dean simply glared at Bella and his father.  
"Is she evil? Will she try to drink our blood?"

Sam was curious to know as to why Bella had not yet tried to kill him. He looked at Bella, smiling barely anymore at her. He approached her, putting his finger in front of her.

Bella just licked the tip of Sam's finger then scrunched up her face in disgust. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, pinching her nose.  
"Yucky!"

Bella blew raspberries into Sam's face and giggled, she smiled slightly; though when she saw Dean's glare, she pouted innocently. Bella climbed off John's lap, looking at Sam and Dean. She poked Sam in the stomach then approached Dean, tilting her head as she wrapped her arms around Dean.  
"Dad! It's…hugging me!"

Dean's face revealed his uneasiness, looking down at Bella. He struggled to push her off him, but her grasp around his waist was firm and tight. He struggled, biting his lip when he thought of an idea. He managed to get a hand lodged between himself and Bella as Dean shoved and pushed.

Bella grunted, separated from Dean as she let out a whine. Bella smiled, both sets of teeth revealed. She sat on the floor, letting out a yawn as she outstretched her arms up above her head and tried to get the small plastic container of biscuits off the table.

Bobby raised an eyebrow; Bobby then picked up the container and handed it to her. _She hasn't attacked any of them yet, she's different to the other vampires then._ He watched Bella devour three biscuits, one after another as he chuckled, but his gut instincts told him that someday, something would go wrong. Something always did go wrong when it involved John Winchester and children.

* * *

Well this is the end of Chapter 3, rate & review, Chapter Four will be posted soon!


	4. Three Miles North

Ok, I'm skipping ahead three years, just to mess with you guys as the skipped three years will be played out in flashbacks

* * *

-- Three Years Later --

* * *

"You don't want to know Sam!"

Dean snapped, glaring at Sam as he sat in the car. It was a long trip to Los Angeles but John had caught wind of a clan of vampires. Dean sat there with his brunette hair cut short, wearing one of his father's jackets. John sat in the front seat, wearing only a white undershirt; jeans, his boots and a loose jacket.

Sam sighed, looking at Bella as he nodded once. Opening his mouth, he and Bella spoke at the same time. Bella and Sam had been getting into fights with Dean a lot lately, Bella seemed to have become more rebellious and Sam was taking a few of her traits.

"Dean Winchester cries himself to sleep every night! Dean Winchester sleeps with a barbie doll!"

Sam and Bella shouted at Dean, Bella glared at Dean as she sat in the car. The two nine year-olds just chuckled as Bella wound down the window, letting out the smell of blood from within the car. John had been covered blood after a hunt, Bella had gotten cups of water and drenched him in the water; purely to giggle but also as she hated the stench.

John just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"You two, stop terrorising Dean, we already know you sleep with a doll Bella.  
He continued driving as he yawned; it would be a long trip. He saw a woman lying on the road as he hit the brakes, swearing quietly as John groaned.  
"Sam, Dean, Bell, you okay?"  
John ran a hand through his hair.  
"Dean, if I say, just drive, ok? You know where."

He got out of the car as the woman lunged at him in an attempt to sink her fangs into his neck. John grunted, grabbing the machete from the front seat. He aimed to kick the woman away but was unsuccessful. John cringed, feeling the woman sink her teeth into Johns arm. He realised this was the opportune moment, grabbing her by the hair. John let out a yell as he ripped the woman off his arm. He beheaded her and cringed.

John collapsed against the impala before he climbed in. He ripped his white undershirt and jacket off. John shredded them and bandaged his wound to stop the bleeding.  
"Dean, I need you to drive...Bella...I need you to help with this wound."  
He sat in the back seat with Bella and Sam, grabbing a duffel bag of his clothes.

Dean nodded and climbed into the front seat. He began driving towards a lake which he could see; Dean parked the car and turned it off as he opened up the trunk. Dean grabbed out a needle and thread, a portable gas stove and a kettle. He put the gas stove on the ground as he sighed and waited for his father, brother and Bella.

John climbed out as he lit the gas stove and boiled water in the kettle. John dipped the needle in the hot water to sterilise it as he handed the needle to Bella before he pulled off the torn up clothing. John didn't realise the wound was bad, he sighed; John needed to sew it up before it got infected. He looked at Bella as he softly stroked her left cheek.  
"You're a good kid Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes and began sewing up the wound.  
"Was it a vampire? Dean Winchester wears his underpants on his head."  
Bella sewed up the wound as she bit the thread. As she bit it, the thread snapped before Bella tied it and sighed before standing. The young girl stood there as she walked over to Sam.  
"You're dad's ok."

Bella couldn't really call John her father; she'd never known what fathers were like. The young vampire stood there before twirling on her toes as she wandered to the impala and sat on the hood. Bella simply stared out at the lake; Bella rubbed her eyes and yawned. She sat there before climbing off the hood and wandering into the car.  
"Found it!"

John chuckled, catching the bottle of beer. He took a sip and sighed, putting his arms around Sam and Dean as he saw Bella sit next to Sam.  
"Kids...I think we'll be on the road for a while."


End file.
